


Sailor Fuku

by Muucifer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Catboys, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mentions of DaveJake, Slight Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muucifer/pseuds/Muucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was a completely different person, wide eyed and frail looking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailor Fuku

John watched himself in the mirror; feeling the way the ruffles brushed his thighs and left him feeling open. He pressed his hands down into it, bunching the fabric up and letting it fall again. It was what’d he’d been waiting for, the light blue material barely reaching mid thigh, pleated and high waisted. The white of his shirt nearly blended into it where it was tucked in, puffed out around his waist. Near the top was a sailor collar adorned with a large bow; its trails dancing down his stomach. His fingers tremble when he smoothes out the flap over his shoulders, tugs the bow just right, and drops his hands.

When his thighs rubs together as he twists and turns, watching the skirt fluff up and float back down, the stockings he’s added to the outfit slide together. His fluffy black tail twists around his ankle, trying to not force the skirt up. He knew what he would see, those delicate lace edges and sheer fabric cupping him. Every movement made the odd garment tug and tighten around him and if he was being perfectly honest with himself, he was glad he decided to spring for the panties.

He hadn’t done his nails and looking at them now he wished he had. A blue the color of his eyes would have accented his get-up perfectly, but he couldn’t go out like this to remedy the problem. Although, it’d be hard to tell it was him. A bow tied around a chunk of hair had a set of small tingly bells attached that jingled when he flicked his ears and kept part of his bangs out of his face. He’d thought about lipstick or makeup of some sort, but had settled for a quick swipe of strawberry lipgloss he’d stole from Jade’s room. He was a completely different person, wide eyed and frail looking.

The first time this idea had crossed his mind, he thought nothing of it. But the more it started to show up, the more he considered it. And then it was something he was looking up, google searches late at night for feminine clothing and pastel colors. It was a conversation he’d overheard that sprung him into action. It was Dirk telling Dave how much he liked these types of clothes- the outfits from his anime shows, and Dave laughing it off and saying how cute Jake would look in them. Dirk agreed but said John would look better; he had the delicate curves for it.

John and Jake were both small, but where Jake was still built like a male, with only a slightly tapered waist and taut muscles, John was all slim curves and narrow waist. That tiny flicker of hope that Dirk would like how he looked made his heart race. Prompted him into buying the stuff he’d been looking at every night for nearly a month. If only he could work up the nerve to go see him. He wouldn’t though, not yet.

With that, he wandered back to the bed, setting himself down daintily. He’d shaved his legs, though now he realised it didn’t matter much. The opaque white socks hid his legs, hid all the masculine lines of them. When he bent over to grab the shoes- small black things with a single buckle and heels, typical mary jane type- the bell around his throat made a noise and bobbed against his adams apple. Once the shoes were fastened, he sat back up and toyed with the bell, rolling it around in his hands.

Would Dirk like the collar? John wasn’t even sure if Dirk would like any of this. Maybe he’d just gone with what Dave said and hadn’t meant any of it. Maybe Dirk actually did like Jake more. Of course he liked Jake more, he always went on about how nice his ass was. Thinking back, he couldn’t remember Dirk ever saying anything like that to him, despite Dirk being quite vocal to Jake. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the two were dating. But Jake was dating Dave. That had been a shock, actually. John would have bet money on Jake and Dirk. The more he thought about all the reasons Dirk would see him and leave the room, the more worried he got.

With a sigh, he flopped back against the covers of his bed. Admittedly, it made him feel good about himself. He enjoyed the way it felt on his skin and the way it hugged his body. John felt nice, he felt pretty. His heels clacked when he shifted his legs apart slightly. It was unconscious, just wanting to be more comfortable. But the way it opened his thighs and exposed what was under his skirt made his fingers itch.

He was only semi thinking about it when he rested a hand on the waistband of the skirt, fiddling with it as he stared up towards the ceiling. It wandered lower, sliding under the top until the touch of silky lace brought his attention back down. More determined, he slipped his hand under the material and let his fingers ghost over the head of his length. A quiet gasp bubbled out of his throat and he twitched under his own ministrations.

Determined, he wrapped his hand around himself and gave a light tug, pleased noises tumbling out of his mouth. It didn’t take him long to work up a rhythm, but the skirt was constricting his movements, he needed more and he wasn’t getting it. With a huff, he pulls his hand back and pulls the bottom of the skirt up before shoving his hand back into the panties. He leaves the garment on, wants it on.

Airy noises fill the room, needy and gasping as he fondles himself. Rubbing his hand up and down, smearing the beads of pre forming before massaging his balls and teasing over his entrance and perineum. He tosses his head back, burying his face in the sheets to try to stifle the sounds to no avail.

Of course, if he had then maybe he would have heard the sound of the door clicking open. But he doesn’t. So he continues under the watchful eye of his visitor. Everything is on view to him, from John’s legs shaking slightly as he tries to not kick out or curl up to the way his fingers clench and unclench around his cock under the sheer covering.

And obviously, his visitor doesn’t mind. Eyes scanning over every minute movement John makes, soaking it all in. It was a lovely sight, one he’s glad he’s intruded upon. For a moment, he considers leaving the brunette to his business. A name stops him as he turns around.

“Dirk,” It’s nearly silent, but it’s pleading and wanting and beautiful. He hesitates in the doorway, then he shuts the door and turns back around. Dirk expected John to have been looking at him, but his blue eyes are still squeezed shut and hidden in the blankets. He slinks forward until he’s hovering over the younger teen, then without a word he kneels on the bed and leans over John.  
John’s eyes flash open, hand scrambling away from himself until Dirk lays one of his over it to hold it still. He wants to run, cry, hide, do something but all he can think is Dirk. Dirk’s there, Dirk’s there with him and he’s not running away. His face floods with heat even as he tries to hold Dirk’s gaze. Orange eyes pierce into his, but they’re lovely and tender. Dirk curls his fingers and he sees stars.

He keens, loud and wanting as Dirk links their fingers and begins moving them together along his erection. His hips buck up against Dirk, rocking into the air as the blonde pulls both their hands away and tuts at him. John whimpers, heels skidding across the floor when he tries to gain purchase to buck up harder. But Dirk just throws one legs over John’s and straddles his lap. Fluffy black ears press flat against his head and his tail swishes around near Dirk’s knee sulkingly. Dirk’s own are pointed mischievously and his tail caresses the smaller boy’s knees.

Dirk doesn’t stop moving his hand even when he sneaks the other up John’s chest to press against his mouth. A little pink tongue darts out to lap at it curiously until Dirk shoves the digits inside.

“Suck.”

John does it without thinking too hard as to why Dirk wants him to. He swipes the flat of his tongue along the pad, twists around it and pulls it farther in as he suckles and drools over it. Dirk digs them down into John’s tongue, forcing his jaw open. The open space is occupied quickly by Dirk’s mouth. He attacks John’s mouth, probing over every inch of the slick crevice under his; sucking the muscle limp under his own into his mouth. John moans into Dirk’s mouth, the sound swallowed by the taller teen hungrily.

It’s a sudden weight over his crotch that makes John pull back, just enough to see the hardness resting against his hip, confined by Dirk’s pants. His free hand goes for it, rubbing it through the denim. Dirk groans, jerking down into the smaller fingers. John untangles his other hand from his bottoms and fumbles with the button and zipper, getting them undone after a few shaky attempts. Dirk makes a low noise of approval when John gives him a few tentative strokes.

Before he can do much else, Dirk’s got his hips in a bruising grip and they’re rearranging until John’s on his lap, thighs framing Dirk’s waist as their erections press together through the fabric of their clothes. John mewls at the pressure, Dirk grinding against him slow and steady. His nails dig into John’s sides, leaving crescent moons in the pale flesh.

John tilts his head to the side when Dirk nudges him, the Strider tucking against his neck. Dirk’s teeth work over the skin, affectionately nipping and nibbling it. They soon turn harsher, into mark-leaving bites. Love-bites will cover his shoulders tomorrow, but it feels wonderful with the sharp heavy rolling of their hips together.

Dirk holds him tight against his chest, arms trapping him there and body pinning him from all directions. John doesn’t try to struggle, doesn’t want to struggle. Everything’s so good, so hot, he needs more but he’s so close and he can feel Dirk growing close as well. Dirk’s breath is warm as it breezes across his neck and up his jaw, the blonde nuzzling him gently. He curls one hand back around John, pushing his underwear out of the way.

“Come on John, so pretty, such a good kitty.” Another needy whimper escapes his throat as John continues to thrust back against Dirk’s body and Dirk’s hand; desperately seeking the end that’s nearly there. It crashes over him, filling him up and washing him. His back arches away from Dirk, tight and constrained as he holds himself off the bed. He releases in the small space between their stomachs, coating Dirk’s abs with white globs that stick to him and leave thin, glistening trails connecting them. The skirt is a mess, crumpled up around his waist and getting part of the mess squished into it.

Dirk doesn’t stop moving against him, even when John tries to pull away, too sensitive to stand the stimulation any longer. Then Dirk’s reaching his peak as well, body stilling and muscles tightening. He bows his head and sinks his teeth roughly into John’s shoulder, nearly breaking flesh but not quite. John yelps, body spasming a final time and adding to the sloppy area he’d made. Dirk’s cock twitches along his inner thigh, spilling his own material onto John’s hip.

John collapses backwards, taking Dirk with him. Dirk supports his weight with his elbows until he hoists himself up and flops down on his side next to John. The little brunette snuggles down against him, not even bothering to deal with their mess. Dirk has other ideas and pushes John away longer enough to find some tissues and clean them up. Once somewhat presentable, Dirk twines his body around John’s and combs through the messy black locks tickling his cheek.

John pecks his jaw, neck, cheek, collarbones, anywhere he could reach. He holds his lips against the golden skin until Dirk tilts his head up to look him in the eyes. Their lips meet again, slow and easy instead of frantic and wanting.

“Nice outfit.”

“Thanks, I actually got it for,” John swallows, “You.”

Dirk chuckles, John watching him with shock across his features. Dirk looks… young, when he smiles. John doesn’t fight the urge to kiss him again. And again.

“I figured you did, I mean unless you secretly have a thing for sailor fuku as well.” John gives him a look so Dirk hushes him with yet another kiss, letting this one linger against John’s now slightly red tinged lips.

“I like you. I wanted to get your attention. I thought you still liked Jake.” Once he started he couldn’t stop, everything pouring out of his mouth even when his mind screams at him to shut up. Instead of laughing at him or getting mad or any of the other three-thousand negative effects John thought it’d have, Dirk nods.

“I like you. I mean yeah, Jake’s got a nice ass and I did like him for a while. But he’s fucked Dave and I don’t want to touch anything my little brother has had his dick in.”

John snorts and hides in Dirk’s neck. He feels slightly chapped lips on the corner of his eye; Dirk’s breathing evening out as he dozes off. John settles down as well, curling his body into the shape of Dirk’s. John’s tail creeps around until it can wind itself with Dirk’s, holding the two of them together in their sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I took the other night. She told me to write my OTP, then she picked DirkJohn out of the list and then I had someone else request catboys so yeah kind of two requests in one.  
> Beta'd by [this lovely dear.](http://iheartpkmn.tumblr.com)  
> Requests are open, if anyone wants me to write a short drabble for them. Length depends on how enthusiastic I am, but they'd be at least 300 words. Drop me a request/prompt/pairing/whatever over at [Lucifer-Writes](http://lucifer-writes.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
